Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for monitoring a server, a monitoring device and a monitoring system.
Description of Related Art
Intelligent platform management interface (IPMI) is an industrial standard established by Intel Corp. for enterprise system peripherals. Moreover, the IPMI is also a free and open standard, and a user may use such standard without extra cost. The IPMI may cross over different operating systems, firmware and hardware platforms, and may intelligently monitor, control and automatically report operating statuses of a large amount of servers, so as to decrease server system cost.
Generally, the IPMI is the standard used by a baseboard management controller (BMC) for managing the server. However, when the BMC uses the IPMI to manage the server, there is a common problem that is not defined in the IPMI. Such problem is that although the BMC itself may monitor a status of the hardware in the server, and may set a threshold for combining with a system event log (SEL) or a platform event filter (PEF) to notify a remote computer that an abnormal circumstance occurs, it is lack of an oscilloscope-like function. Namely, once an abnormal signal or abnormal circumstance occurs, since the current BMC does not continuously record a status of the whole system as that does of an oscilloscope when the server is operating, when the server encounters a problem later, the status of the system at the moment when the problem occurs cannot be traced. In other words, according to the current method, only the problem occurred when the server is operating can be learned, but the reason that causes the problem cannot be learned due to that the system status before occurrence of the problem is not recorded. If the above problem can be resolved, debugging convenience of a system manager will be improved.